Scars
by Rosie502
Summary: Scorpius has scars, Rose wants to know why. Rose And Scorpius oneshot. Please R&R ; :D; Enjoy


**Year one...**

Scorpius Malfoy, had always had scars, no one but his family, knew why. Before he got on the Hogwarts express, his father told him to stay away from the Potters, he promised he would.

He boarded the train and found that the only compartment with space, was occupied by Rose Weasely. His father had never said anything about a Weaslely... The two became instant

friends, and throughout the year, wherever Scorpius went, he was followed by Rose. And if Albus Potter just **happened** to be there, well;

that just couldn't be helped, so theoretically, it wasn't defying his father. His scars that year were minimal.

**Year Two...**

When Scorpius reached the compartment, on september first, Rose commented on his new scars. He shook off the comment, and repiled simply "They're Gryffindor scars." She asked no

further questions. The year went well. His scars did not change until summer.

**Year Three...**

As the train rumbled along, Scorpius, Rose, and Albus played wizard chess. Scorpius was beating them. Badly. When he finally called out check mate, he jumped up. Arms raised, just

long enough for his long sleeves to fall back, and Rose to see the new scar up his arm. She asked, his smile fell and he replied "Obedience." She looked at him confused, but he shook his

head, and the conversation ended. The year ended in june, and Scorpius seemed more sad than usually to leave. His scars

had not changed throughout the school year.

**Year four...**

Scorpius smiled when Rose entered the compartment, and waved. She laughed, and waved back. "Good to meet you Mr. Malfoy." She joked. He laughed as well and when his head was

back, she noticed a long scar, on his neck. He noticed her staring, shrugged, "Clumsy me," was all he said. Rose found this puzzeling, for Scorpius had always seemed quite graceful to her.

She decided to ignore this, and started a conversation about the chudley cannons.

**Year Five...**

Scorpius fancied Rose, and Rose fancied Scorpius. Everyone knew, except, it seemed, for them. When he finally got the nerve to ask her to hagsmead, it was in that moment of happiness

when she said yes that she notice his new scar. He smiled, a playfull smile and said, "I tripped over my house elf." Rose, too happy about finally going to hogsmead with him, she thought

nothing of it. Scorpius decided that he would not tell his father, and Rose would not tell hers. They swore Roses family members

to secrecy as well. His scars weren't thought of again that year.

**Year six...**

Scorpius had no new scars. Rose, being her mother's daughter, was curious to why the pattern had ended. Not that she minded, for she hated the thought of him

in pain, only curious. In the middle of the school year, she finally asked him , when they were lounging in the common room. He was half asleep, and grogily replied, "kept to my room,

couldn't get hurt." She was still unsure, but let him be. No Changes in scars

**Sixth Summer...**

Scorpius and Rose had decided to tell their parents. Ron Weasely, was not pleased, but when Scorpius came over to meet him, he decided, from the look of love, and adoration in Roses

eyes; he was good enough for her. Rose received 1 letter, on Scorpius's fathers reaction, all it said was: Rose, _Told him, he was mad. Love Scorpius. _

**Year Six...**

Scorpius was covered in new scars by the time he boarded the train in September. Rose opened her mouth to ask, but he shook his head to silence her. She just assumed he had fallen into

a rose bush or something. At Christmas time, Scorpius and Rose finally said their I love you's. And at the graduation ball, he proposed. She was delighted and said yes. In the summer when

they looked over the guest list, (the wedding invites were sent out a year before the wedding) Rose notice Scorpius's parents weren't on the list. She did not ask, for that was his

business. And she would, like his scars, leave that to him.

**7 years later...**

Christmas time, for any family, is usually chaotic. After finally putting the twins to bed Scorpius and Rose, lay down to sleep. "Scarlett needs a harness," said Scorpius laughing. "So does

Edmund! He ran around for half an hour solid!" Replied Rose. She reached out, to stroke his face, but for the first time, she noticed how he flinched slightly. She sat up. "Scorpius?" He satup

as well. "Tell me please, the truth about your scars." Said Rose. Scorpius sighed sadly. He finally explained, how his father and grandfather had hit him, beat him, and cut him, when he

misbehaved, talked back, or done something they hadn't liked. Rose began to cry, as she listened to all of all the awful things that he had been through. He wiped her tears, and kissed her.

Comforting her. All was quiet, until Scorpius said simply "I have you now. And with you I can forget about all that. You wipe away the scars." And on that note, they went to sleep. Rose

dreaming of him, and Scorpius dreaming of her. Scars forgotten.


End file.
